BROKEN HONOR
by InaTiKoti
Summary: He called early one morning asking her to be the woman of honor. That day he broke her, and her honor was broken. From then on she decided to be someone new, someone who noone would've thought would be her. Yet, for that to happen she had to leave, but


_**Hello everyone! Well, I currently have the flu, and it sucks! :( I have constant headaches, stomachaches, coughs, fevers, etc... So my mood is pretty crappy as of right now. Hopefully, I'll get better soon. :)**_

**_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS EVER REVIEWED ANY OF MY STORIES, OR ALERTED OR FAVORITED THEM! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :)_**

**_Well Anywayz..... I was watching Made of Honor and hearing Broken Car, and then this popped into my mind..._**

* * *

**_BROKEN HONOR_** _ BY: InaTiKoti_  
_Grey is the sky today and so is my heart  
memories of a friendship that now seems so far,  
chased dreams of past days...I was really fine!  
I've never thought my best friends could ruin all this time_

* * *

It was 6:00a.m. exactly when the phone rang, and she woke up. Looking over at the caller ID a small smile graced itself on her features.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!"

She could feel a smirk settling on his face at hearing her sarcastic enthuthisiam.

"Hello Hina, it sound's like you had a good night's sleeping."

Hinata groaned. "Good nights sleeping?! I only got 4 hours of sleep!"

Sasuke chuckled, while Hinata pouted on the other line.

"It's not funny."

Sasuke chuckled some more before saying, "Alright, it's not funny, but I wanted to ask you something." Now he had gotten serious.

Hinata's pout vanished, and she became serious at once as well.

"What is it?"

"Well, this may sound weird, but I want you to be my man of honor? Or woman of honor?"

Hinata was silent on the other end. What was that supposed to mean?

As if sensing her confusion, Sasuke answered her unspoken question.

"I'm getting married, and well, I have guy friends, but...you're the closest friend I've ever had so..."

Hinata's world froze, and the phone fell out of her hands onto the floor.

Sasuke was getting married. HE WAS GETTING MARRIED! MARRIED?! Why?! To who? When did this happen?! Wasn't he happy with her? His bestfriend?

Tears threatened to fall, but she held them back. She guessed not.

Besides, he didn't know how she really felt about him. He thought she was just his bestfriend, but the truth was Hinata had wished for a long time to be more than that. Yet, she was afraid to express her feelings for him in fear nothing would come of it, and ther friendship would end, and there would be no Sasuke for her anymore. It was terrifying to think about. How it would be without Sasuke. Without his rare smiles, smirks, dark obsidian eyes that seemed to hold everything and nothing at the same time, and most of all him.

No! She wouldn't think about that! Leave out all the negative thoughts, and put in positive ones, that's what she had told herself everytime something like this happened. Still though, how could she when most of her postive thoughts were about him?

"Hinata...."

"Hinata..."

"Hinata.."

"Hinata, can you hear me? Are you there?"

Yes, she could hear him. No, she wasn't there. Well, physically she was, but not mentally. Mentally, she was still battling to understand the full concept of everything.

"Hinata...are you ok?"

He sounded concerned. God dang it! Why'd he have to sound concerned?!

Now, the tears spilled out, and her mouth opened. Quickly, she covered her mouth, and reached out with one hand, and clicked on the end button. She didn't want Sasuke to hear the beginning of her break down.

* * *

Sobbing, she got up from her bed, and looked out her window. The first thing she noticed was that the sky was gray.

_Grey is the sky today and so is my heart_

This gray sky triggered past memories.

_memories of a friendship that now seems so far,_

Memories of her early years when she was young, and innocent, and friends with Sasuke. When they would used to go into the woods, and make mudd cakes. Neither caring if mudd was tracked on their clothes. When they would pretend they were other people, when he made her fall of the swing, and she had began to cry. Then he had quickly come over to help her up, and apologized profusely, not knowning what to do. Yep, that was the past. The good one.

_chased dreams of past days...I was really fine!_

Yet, now, everything was different. They were both more mature, and knew better than to get themselves dirty with muddcakes. They couldn't pretend to be other people, that seemed immature now, along with swinging on a swing. Yes, they were too old for that now. Still though, how come Sasuke didn't tell her he was getting married, and to who, until now? She hadn't known of anyone he'd dated recently. Why keep it a secret from her?

Did he think he couldn't confide in her? Did he trust her? He knew she would never tell a living soul something if he told her not to. He knew Hinata was a loyal friend. Friend, yes, that's all he saw her as, a friend, a loyal one.

Hinata turned away from the window, and glared at the phone that was lying on the floor.

She _was_ loyal alright, but not anymore. No, starting from now on, Hinata Hyuga was going to be the opposite of whatever she had been in the past. At least she could thank Sasuke for one thing, for killing the old Hinata, and bringing in the new one.

_I've never thought my best friends could ruin all this time_

****

**_Okay well I don't think this story really makes a whole lot of sense, but yea..._**

**_idk wat to else to write except_**

**_R and R =D_**

* * *


End file.
